Toushirou Hitsugaya Vereistes Feuer
by blankMoon
Summary: Kasumi taucht plötzlich in der Soul Society auf. Doch wer ist sie? Toushirou X OC
1. Erstes Zusammentreffen

Bleach ||Tōshirō Hitsugaya|| - Vereistes Feuer

**_Teil 1: _Erstes Zusammentreffen**

Nachdenklich ging er die Straßen entlang. Seine weißen Haare reflektierten das Sonnenlicht, während seine smaragdgrünen Augen die Straßen absuchten. Grund dazu hatte er nicht, aber dennoch hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sich jemand in Seireitei befand, der eigentlich nicht hierhin gehörte.

Genervt seufzte er. Wie sollten sich Eindringling in Seireitei aufhalten ohne bemerkt zu werden? Das war unmöglich, was bedeutete, dass er seine Zeit verschwendete.

Er wollte sich auf den schnellsten Weg zurück zur Basis machen, als er ein Mädchen entdeckte, das gegen eine Wand gelehnt saß. Hier ein Mädchen zu sehen war natürlich nichts besonderes, aber dieses Mädchen fiel sofort auf.

_**Remember those walls I built  
Well baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound**_

Sie hatte eine hell-braune Hose an, die gerade noch ihre Knie bedeckte. Oben hatte sie ein blaues, halbärmliges Shirt an. Am Auffälligsten waren jedoch ihre kupferbraunen Haare, die so aussahen, als würden sie in der Sonne tausende Diamanten reflektieren. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, da sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie gelegt hatte, aber dennoch war er sich sicher, dass er sie nie zuvor in Seireitei gesehen hatte.

Obwohl ein Captain in unmittelbarer Nähe war, rührte sich dieses Mädchen nicht. Dann stellte er verwundert fest, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte und dabei tarnte er nicht einmal sein Reiatsu. Oder sie ignorierte ihn einfach mit Absicht.

Abermals genervt stellte er sich vor sie, sodass er die Sonne verdeckte. _Was fällt ihr ein sich als Eindringling seelenruhig auf eine Straße zu setzen und sich nicht einmal zu rühren, wenn ein Captain vor ihr steht?_

Er betrachtete sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Eine lange Zeit passierte nichts, bis sie auf einmal laut aufstöhnte und langsam den Kopf hob, um ihn genau anschauen zu können. Das fremde Mädchen kniff ihre hellblauen Augen zusammen, als sie sah wer ihr die Sonne verdeckte. _Warum steht dieses verdammte Kind vor mir?_

"Du stehst mir in der Sonne."

Bei dem frechen Satz zuckte dem Shinigami das Augenlid. Er hatte eindeutig genug von ihr. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als von ihm keine Reaktion zu erwarten war.

"Wer bist du?" Seine kristallklare Stimme überraschte sie, aber trotzdem gefiel ihr der Tonfall nicht mit der er zu ihr sprach und bewegen würde er sich sicher nicht in nächster Zeit. Sie seufzte.

"Wenn ich deine Frage beantworte, würdest du dann weggehen?" "Nein."

Sie schaute ihn empört an, so als ob er ihr grade kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet hätte. In diesem Moment hatte sie mehrere freche Antworten auf der Zunge, die sie ihm so gern ins Gesicht geschrieen hätte, aber der einschüchternde Blick von dem Jungen riet ihr keine von ihnen auszusprechen. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass sie genauso klein war wie der Junge vor ihr. _Und dabei ist er bestimmt jünger_, dachte sie verbittert. Auch er war über ihre Körpergröße erstaunt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute sie ihm in die Augen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht so leicht klein zu kriegen war, aber es war sinnlos, denn schon nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich in seinen grünen Augen verloren.

_**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

"Hey, ich rede mit dir!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal reden hören. "Wie heißt du?"

Von der Frage zunächst überrascht blinzelte sie ihn ein paar Sekunden ratlos an, riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen und drehte sich zur Seite um wegzugehen.

"Da du mir nicht zuhörst, habe ich auch keinen Grund dir zu antworten. So einfach ist das."

Seine Kiefernmuskeln spannten sich. Sie ging eindeutig zu weit und mit seiner Geduld war es auch schon zu Ende.

Als sie noch einen Schritt machen wollte, stand er plötzlich wieder vor ihr. "Was … wie ...", stammelte sie. Verwirrt schaute sie zurück und dann wieder zu ihm. _Wie ist das möglich?_

Er griff mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht nach hinten und sie war zuerst verwundert, was er damit erreichen wollte, bis sie sah, dass er ein Schwert um seinen Rücken trug. Langsam zog er es aus der Schwertscheide und richtete die Spitze auf sie.

"Ich frage dich jetzt zum letzten Mal, wie heißt du?"

Mit leicht geweiteten Augen schaute sie ihn ungläubig an. "K- Kasumi. Ich heiße Kasumi Hinatori." An seinem Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nichts, aber Kasumi war sich sicher, dass er noch lange nicht fertig war mit dem Fragen.

"Wieso bist du in Seireitei?"

"Sei- was?!"

"Ich hab gefragt, wie-"

Er wurde von einer lauten Frauenstimme unterbrochen, die 'Taichou' rief. Eine große, schlanke Frau mit großen, nein riesigen Brüsten tauchte auf einmal hinter ihm auf. Der weißhaarige Junge seufzte und murmelte "Matsumoto", als würde das alles erklären. Die Frau fing an auf ihn einzureden und nach Kasumis Ansicht war sie hübsch, auch wenn ihr Ausschnitt ein wenig zu tief war.

Der Junge im weißen Umhang schaute sie genervt an und antwortete auf die Frage, ob er mit Sake trinken wollte mit: "Ich bin grade beschäftigt, siehst du das nicht?" Daraufhin schaute die Frau überrascht zu ihr herüber und Kasumi konnte nicht anders als zwischen den Beiden hin- und herzuschauen.

"Ohh...", brachte die Frau heraus. Dann erschien ein teuflisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Taichou, wer ist das? Etwa eine Freundin?" "Nein." "Sicher nicht", ergänzte Kasumi. Das Grinsen blieb auf dem Gesicht der Frau, aber sie sagte weiterhin nichts, sondern winkte nur kurz mit der Hand.

"Schon gut. Dann stör ich euch beiden mal nicht weiter." Dann verschwand sie wieder spurlos mit einem Kichern. Die Brünette konnte erkennen, dass der Junge vor ihr sich ziemlich anstrengen musste, um die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren und sie konnte auch gut nachvollziehen warum.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr.

"Zurück zu dir. Warum bist du hier?" Kasumi ahnte, dass er die Antworten von ihr bekam, egal auf welche Art und Weise, deshalb beschloss sie ihm zu antworten. Aber unter einer Bedingung.

"Wie wär's damit, ich werde alle deine Fragen beantworten, wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst. Wie klingt das?"

"Nein."

Bei dieser Antwort konnte sie nur die Augen verdrehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl er konnte nur mit 'Nein' antworten, egal welche Frage sie stellte. Sie würde ihm auf jeden Fall nicht antworten, zumindest nicht solange sie ihre Antwort nicht bekam und es war ihr auch gleich, was er mit dem Schwert anstellen würde, wenn sie nicht antworten würde.

"Antworte."

"Nein."

Er verstärkte seinen Griff um das Schwert, unternahm aber ansonsten nichts. Eine lange Zeit sah er Kasumi an, als er aber merkte, dass er keinen Zweck hatte, seufzte er.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain der 10. Gotai."

"Captain?Gotai? Wovon redest du?"

Tōshirōs Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er sah, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer er war oder wo sie war. Anscheinend hatte sie sich verlaufen und war ohne Absicht nach Seireitei gekommen, was ihn aber um so mehr verwunderte. Wie konnte jemand aus versehen Seireitei betreten ohne von irgendwelchen Wachen bemerkt zu werden. Das machte ihn stutzig und so konzentrierte er sich ihr Reiatsu aufzuspüren, ohne Erfolg.

_**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

_Es ist das Beste, wenn ich sie zum General-Kommander bringe._

Ohne weitere Erklärungen packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Kasumi versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn, er war einfach zu stark.

Sie gab auf sich zu wehren und sah hilflos zu, wie er sie vor ein großes weißes Gebäude schleifte und schließlich anhielt. Beim Anblick wurde ihr mulmig und sie verspürte zum ersten Mal seitdem sie hier war einen Anflug von Angst.


	2. Shini Was zur Hölle!

Bleach ||Tōshirō Hitsugaya|| - Vereistes Feuer

**_Teil 2:_ Shini- Was zur Hölle?!**

Kasumi schluckte eingeschüchtert unter dem strengen Blick des alten Mannes vor ihr. Der Junge mit den weiß-silbernen Haaren, der sie gegen ihren Willen hierhin geschleppt hatte, stand links von dem Mann. Rechts von ihm stand ein langer Mann mit dunkellila Haaren und einer 69 tätowiert auf der linken Wange. Seine strichähnlichen Narben, die von seiner oberen rechten Gesichtshälfte bis nach unten reichten, verliehen seinem Gesicht einen furchteinflößenden Ausdruck.

Alle drei schauten sie mit ernsten Augen an, was anfing sie langsam zu nerven. Seitdem sie das Gebäude betreten hatte, starrten die Menschen, die übrigens ziemlich seltsame Sachen anhatten, ihr unglaubwürdig nach oder schauten auf sie herab, als hätte sie eine schweres Verbrechen begangen.

Sie seufzte._ Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ich rein geraten bin._

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong**_

"Kind, wie heißt du?" Der alte Mann mit dem langen weiße Bart war einen Schritt nach vorne getreten.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Er war nicht wie Tōshirō, es wäre besser ihm zu antworten.

"Ich bin Kasumi Hinatori."

Der Captain-Commander, wie alle ihn ansprachen, trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne, was ihr das Gefühl gab, in eine Ecke gedrängt zu werden. Glücklicherweise sprach diesmal Tōshirō.

"Sie weiß nicht, wo sie ist und was wir sind." _Was__ die sind?_

"Wie soll sie dann aber nach Seireitei gekommen sein?", fragte der große Mann mit den lila Haaren. "Sie lügt."

Das brachte Kasumi zum Toben. "Wieso zur Hölle sollte ich lügen?! Ihr seit doch die mit den Schwertern und komischen Klamotten!" Sie ließ ihren Blick über alle drei schweifen und als sie bei dem großen Mann war, kniff sie ihre Augen wütend zusammen. "Ich wäre auch lieber zu Hause!"

"Was-" "Ruhe!", rief der alte Mann mit einer starken Stimme und alle waren augenblicklich still.

"Ein Mensch bist du nicht mehr, aber auch kein Plus." Sein Gesicht war einschüchternder als je zuvor. "Dein Reiatsu kann ich noch schwach spüren, obwohl du versuchst es zu unterdrücken." _Reiatsu? Wovon spricht dieser senielle Mann?_

"Das lässt nur noch eine Möglichkeit offen. Shinigami."

Kasumi blinzelte ihn verständnislos an. "Shini- was?!"

"Shinigami", wiederholte der groß gewachsene Mann ungeduldig.

_**We are all rowing the boat of fate**_

_**The waves keep on coming and we can't escape**_

_**But if we ever get lost on our way**_

_**The waves would guide you through another day**_

Der alte Mann meldete sich wieder zu Wort. "Nur Shinigamis besitzen Reiatsu in so großer Menge und die Fähigkeit es zu unterdrücken."

Kasumi konnte nicht anders, als sie hilflos anzuschauen. Egal was sie sagen würde, sie waren davon überzeugt, dass sie ein Shini-was-auch-immer war. Nur Tōshirō schaute sie stutzig an, als wäre er noch nicht ganz sicher.

"Gibt es keine anderen Möglichkeiten?", fragte er den alten Mann. "Nein." _WAS?!_

Der große Mann, den man mit Vize-Kommandant Hisagi ansprach, schaute sie ungeduldig an. "Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl als zu testen, wie sie auf einen Angriff reagieren wird. Bekomme ich die Erlaubnis, General-Kommander?" "Genehmigt."

Hisagi zog sein Schwert langsam aus dem Hilt. Tōshirō blickte die Beiden genauso entsetzt an wie Kasumi.

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**Maybe they just don't give a damn**_

"Das ist-" "Ruhe!"

Die Brünette brachte keinen Ton heraus, sondern sah zu, wie der der Vize-Kommandant auf sie zulief. Er war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, als er sein Schwert hob. Wie in Zeitlupe kam das Schwert ihrem Gesicht immer näher, aber sie konnte keinen Muskel bewegen. Als es noch wenige Zentimeterbis zum Impakt dauerte, schloss sie die Augen und machte sich auf den stechenden Schmerz bereit.

Plötzlich überkam sie ein merkwürdiges und ergreifendes Gefühl. Es kam ihr so vor als würde etwas ihren Körper in großen Mengen verlassen.

Sie wartete und wartete, aber nichts geschah. Kein Schmerz nur Erschöpfung. Nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete sie zögerlich ihre Augen. Der Anblick vor Kasumi schockte sie.

Der komplette hintere Teil des Raumes war verbrannt, alle Türen und Fenster zerstört. Auch der Mann, der sie angegriffen hatte und die zwei Anderen waren verschwunden. Sie schluckte. _Was ist hier passiert?_

Die Brünette war sich sicher, sie würde sterben, aber jetzt stand sie in einem vollkommen verwüsteten Raum. Ohne jede Erklärung wo die drei weiteren Menschen, die vorkurzem noch in ihrer Nähe waren, geblieben sind.

Sie hatte Angst sich umzudrehen und sie nicht zu vorzufinden. Irgendetwas gab ihr das Gefühl, es wäre ihre Schuld, dass alles so zerstört worden ist. _Oh, mein Gott! Ich hab sie umgebracht! _

Panisch drehte sie sich um. Niemand. Ihr stockte der Atem.

"Ich hab sie umgebracht!" Als ihr das klar wurde, fiel se auf die Knie und schaute ihre Hände entsetzt an.

"Was habe ich gemacht? Wie...?" Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so da saß, aber als sie Schritte hörte, hob sie langsam ihren Kopf. Zur ihrer Erleichterung sah sie den alten Mann. Dahinter waren Tōshirō und der Mann mit den lila Haaren.

Als Kasumi sah, dass sein rechter Arm an einigen Stellen Verbrennungen aufwies, war sie wütend auf sich selber.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass dieser Mann sie hätte umbringen können, konnte sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte. Er sah sie nicht an, sodass er ihren entschuldigenden Blick nicht sah, Tōshirō aber schon.

_**And everytime I see your face**_

_**The oceans heave up to my heart**_

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, als der alte Mann sprach. "Richte dich wieder auf." Kasumi tat was er sagte ohne zu zögern.

"Du besitzt kein Zanpaktou und bist nicht in der Lage deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Deshalb wirst du der untergestellt, bis du dein Zanpaktou erlangst." Nach eine kurzen Pause, die die Brünette in nur noch mehr Schock versetzte, sprach er weiter.

"Du bist in der Lage Feuer zu kontrollieren und wirst somit direkt unter Captain Hitsugaya ausgebildet." Dann drehte er sich zu Tōshirō.

"Die volle Verantwortung für sie lastet auf deinen Schultern." "Hai." Das gesagt ging er am alten Mann und Kasumi vorbei. An der Tür angekommen, ertönte seine Stimme wieder rum in dem großem Raum.

"Worauf wartest du?" Von der ganzen Situation benommen, blickte die Brünette zum alten Mann, der nur kurz nickte. Mit großen Schritten folgte sie dem gleichgroßen Captain.

Dieses Mal würde sie sich den Menschen hier nicht mehr wieder setzen. Was sie in diesem Raum angerichtet hatte entsetzte sie noch immer und es war schwer für sie zu glauben, dass sie der Grund war. Dennoch gab ihr etwas unmissverständlich das Gefühl, dass es ihre 'Kraft' war und hier würde man ihr helfen diese Kraft zu kontrollieren. So würde sie niemanden mehr verletzten.

_**You make me want to strain at the oars,**_

_**And soon I can see the shore**_

____***____

Shuuhei Hisagi wandte sie an den Captain-Commander, sobald sie zwei die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

"Wie lange soll dass so gehen. Wir wissen absolut gar nichts über sie." Der alte Mann seufzte, etwas was er nur selten tat.

"Das stimmt. Aber nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen, hat sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für gewaltiges Reiatsu sie besitzt." Langsam machte er sich in Richtung Ausgang und schaute noch ein letztes Mal über seine Schultern.

"Sie ist eine Gefahr, die wir so lange wie möglich im Auge behalten müssen. Erst wenn sie ihr Zanpaktou erlangt, können wir entscheiden, ob sie eliminiert werden muss, oder die 13 Kompanien bereichert."

Das gesagt, ließ er den Vize-Kommandanten allein zurück.


End file.
